


Time Is Never Time At All

by orphan_account



Series: Just A Line In A Song (Or A Few) [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank stroked their hair, fingers and dark strands weaving together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tonight, Tonight by The Smashing Pumpkins.
> 
> Fair warning, this is a little intense

_The indescribable moments of your life tonight,  
The impossible is possible tonight._

Frank knew exactly where to find Gerard when it happened. After all the paperwork was done and things were settled, Frank had watched Gerard leave and gave them ten minutes before following.

Gerard was on the roof of the apartment building, laying down and looking up at the sky. The sun was mostly set and clouds were swirling around the moon and stars that were starting to peek out. Frank approached them cautiously and laid down next to them. He put his hand over theirs. They started to sniffle and buried their face into his shoulder before letting tears fall. Frank just gripped their hand and brought his other arm around them. Gerard sobbed into his shoulder and he was okay with that. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t cry too. It wasn’t a good day for anyone, not with what just happened.

“I didn’t even say goodbye to him, Frank,” Gerard said after the both of them had calmed down a little. “I didn’t even get to tell my own brother that I loved him and goodbye.”

Frank stroked their hair, fingers and dark strands weaving together. “He knew it, Gee, and he’d understand. It wasn’t your fault.”

Gerard sighed heavily and buried their face back into Frank’s shoulder. Frank just held them, not even near ready to let go.

_Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight._


End file.
